Not applicable.
The present invention relates to methods of wrapping floral groupings and flower pots with a sheet of material to provide a decorative cover for such floral groupings and flower pots, and more particularly but not by way of limitation to methods of wrapping floral groupings and flower pots with a sheet of material having a printed pattern containing shaded and highlighted areas which provide the printed pattern with a visual perception of depth and thus a three dimensional appearance. In one aspect, the present invention relates to a sheet of material having a printed pattern thereon for providing a decorative sleeve, a preformed pot cover or a decorative cover for a flower pot or floral grouping wherein the printed pattern has shaded and highlighted areas which provide the printed design with a visual perception of depth.